


The Lucky One

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [17]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Planning, F/M, Mila's first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 17 of Chris and Ashley's life together. Ashley is going over to hang out with Mike and Jess to discuss baby number 2. Plus Mila says her first word!
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Kudos: 3





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I stopped posting but from here on out it's just gonna be when I find inspiration cause that's hard to come about nowadays.

On a beautiful spring day in April, a week before Mike and Jess’ “real wedding”, Ashley and Jessica had arranged a playdate for Mila and Sasha. Ashley got to Mike and Jess’ place and knocked on the door. 

Jessica came to the door and smiled, “Ash! Come on in. We’re just finishing up lunch.”

“What’re you having?” Ashley walked in and sat Sasha’s car seat beside an empty chair at the dining table, unbuckling her.

“Well us adults,” Mike chuckled, “are having hamburgers.”

“And Mila is having strawberry-banana yogurt and avocados at the moment.”

Ashley nodded, pulling Sasha from her car seat, “Sounds delicious. I actually need to feed Sasha. I didn’t know Mike was gonna be here.”

“I don’t care if you don’t. I’ve seen enough-” he paused, rolling his eyes, “Boobies in my life. One more isn’t gonna phase me.”

Ashley snickered, “Having to censor yourself so she won’t repeat it?”

“Exactly. At the request of my lovely wife. She wants her first word to be mama or dada.”

“Do you want our child walking around being the one that teaches all her classmates swear words?”

“You have to admit,” Ashley defended, “Of all our kids to be  _ that kid _ , it’s yours.”

Mike nodded, “See? She gets it.”

Jessica sighed, “I’m not budging in the rule.”

Ashley reached under her shirt to unhook her nursing bra, “You better get used to it then Mike, you’re a parent of a child learning to talk.”

“So are you thinking about baby number two?” Jess asked, spooning more yogurt into Mila’s mouth.

“Of course. Chris and I have talked about how far apart we want our kids, especially since my period came back a few weeks ago.”

“Already? Mine didn’t until she turned one.”

“I know, it was weird,” she helped Sasha latch onto her breast.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to while you were breastfeeding.”

Mike stood up, “I gotta go before  _ I _ start my period,” he walked over to the living room and sat down with the TV on.

“Anyway, have you and Mike thought about it?”

“We have. I don’t know if he  _ really _ wants another kid or if he wants to start having s-e-x again.”

Ashley scoffed, “Do you not?”

“Not like we used to. I mean- we were like rabbits, it’s no wonder we got pregnant,” she nodded, “But I do think it’d be good to have our kids close in age.”

“I know we wanted to try and have the next one together,” Ashley paused, “Do you want to start trying now?”

From across the room, Mike yelled at the TV, “WHAT THE KENTUCKY FRIED FUCK-”

“ _ Michael _ !” Jess snapped, “I told you a  _ million times _ to stop saying the f-word  _ in front of the baby _ . Do you want to get laid ever again? Cause you’re pushing it.”

“I’m sorry Jess, it was an accident this time, I promise.”

Ashley looked between them while Jess took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Mila.

“So is that a no?” Ashley asked.

“No,” Jessica replied, seemingly unbothered by Mike’s outburst, “It’s a yes.”

“Good news Mike,” Ashley chuckled.

“What?”

Ashley looked at Jess and smiled, “Jess’ threats are empty.”

He looked over at them confused.

“Do you want a little brother or sister?” Jessica asked Mila.

Mike smiled, “Wait does that mean you’re already pregnant or…..”

“No. It means that you’re gonna get lucky.”

“Fuck yes!”  
Jess sighed and Ashley chuckled as Mila repeated, “Fuck.”

“Oops,” Mike smiled sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
